deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Risotto Nero vs Esdeath
' Finale (83).jpg|'Necromercer Updated''' Risotto Nero vs General Esdeath.png|Peep4Life ' Risotto Nero vs Esdeath is a What-If Death Battle Collaboration Between Peep4Life and Necromercer Description ''(Necromercer) Season 2 Episode 1! Which Team Leader who was the last standing team member will win? (Peep4Life) Collab Series, Episode 2: The final standing La Squadra Esecuzioni member takes on the commander of the Jaegers, but which faction remains after this bout? Intro Necro: A good team leader cares for their team, helps their team and fights for their team, and if needed,avenges them. And these two cover all of these categories and then some. ' Peep: Risotto Nero, the leader of La Squadra and wielder of the stand Metallica.' ' Necro: And Esdeath, the leader of The Jaegers, and the wielder of Demon's Extract.' ' Peep: He's Necro and I'm Peep and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE!' Nero Necro: The man that is Risotto Nero knows tragedy and death as if they were an old friends. At the age of fourteen his cousin was run down by a drunk driver. Despite the fact that the law punished the driver severly,Nero could not forgive him however, so about some four years later Nero assasinated the man in cold blood. Then three years after that,at the age of twenty one Nero obtained his stand Metallica. Then Nero joined the Mafia and became the leader of The Hitman Squad. ''' '''Peep: Later on, Nero felt as though he should rank up in the mafia as,considering the fact that The Boss did not trust him or his group,He and his group were under paid and mistreated by the boss and the other squads within Passione. Necro: After years of mistreatment, Nero and his squad had finally had enough. They decided that it was time to push back. By trying to take over Passione. Key word trying. Eventually, after their members had been picked off one by one by the protaganist group and by the boss's body guards, eventually Nero was the only one left. Peep: Nero then decided to take things into his own hands and attack the boss. He went to locate the boss and that went well. Then he went to fight the boss and that went... less well. Yeah, the boss screwed him over, but Nero at least put up a very good fight, all thanks to his stand Metallica. Not the metal band. Necro: Sadly. Metallica allows Nero to control iron, especially the iron in organic beings and from his surrounds, like rocks and sand. With this power Nero can create objects out of Iron inside of his victams Such as when he created razor blades and a pair of scissors inside of Doppio's throat. Risotto's signature attack is one in which he cuts his foes and steals the Iron from their blood, which can cause many side effects, such as not being absorb oxygen, or lightheadedness and in extreme cases, which Nero is, by the way, It can cause death! Yikes. Peep: Yeah, Metallica has other abilites too. Nero can turn Invisible by putting small particles of iron all around his body,refracting light and therefore becoming invisible. And, if Risotto takes any damage, he can patch himself up, as shown when he got his foot cut off and then reattaching it with some large staples. Necro: Nero has one more ability, and that is controling his blood when it is outside of his body. Popup: This was shown when Nero controlled Naranja Ghiranga's Areosmith Peep: Nero is also very, very intelligent, and very observant, being able to deduce that Doppio was the Boss just from meeting him once. And Nero himself is pretty deadly, being very athletic, and also being very stealthy thanks to his skills as an assassin, and due to his invisibility. Nero's strategic mind pairs well with his stand, and he knows it's and it's power quite well, due to having had it for at least seven years. Necro: Nero is surprisingly fast, at least reaction and attacking wise, due to being able to keep up with King Crimson, a stand which can see the future! And Nero was able to out maneuver and deal massive damage to Doppio and King Crimson! Peep: Nero is the leader of the assassination squad for a reason, as he has shown himself to be very effective close combat, and with his stand. Nero also tends to be very sadistic, at least when he goes about learning his enemy's powers, basically torturing them until they show their trump card. And of course, that proved to be a fatal mistake, during his fight with Doppio and The Boss. Necro: Yeah, despite being very powerful, Nero has quite a few weaknesses. The first of which being that Metallica must have Iron to be used at all and it’s range kinda sucks, only having an effective radius of about thirty six feet. Nero is also known to allow his feelings to get the best of him. And to top it all off Nero can not use Mettalica defensivly, as in reality, it is not but bunch of metal microbs swinning around in his blood stream. '''Peep: Granted Nero will almost always have some kind of iron laying around somewhere. But over all Risotto Nero is not one to mess around with, unless you want some free Internal piercings.' Risotto Nero: I'm Curious, who are you, Really? Esdeath (Esdeath) Peep: Esdeath. A name that sends shivers down the spines of even the most hardened fighters. Necro: Well, there is more than one reason for that – we will touch on one later on. But for now, we’ll talk her history. Peep: Turns out, General Frosty Nips was born and raised in the Northern Frontier Lands, and was raised to be a hardened killer and poacher of Danger Beasts. The Partas Clan, chief of which was her father, held a very simple philosophy that Esdeath herself would come to follow religiously. Necro: That being: the ones who die, were simply too weak to survive – and should be spared no mercy nor sympathy. Peep: And one day, it turned out daddy-o was himself too weak. Esdeath returned to her tribe to see it in ruin, and held her father as he passed away. Necro: This set her on a path to never be weak, where she would challenge herself to become the strongest possible version of herself that she could be. Thanks to her malicious streak, she was able to join and climb the ranks very easily. This earned her the right and the qualification to attempt to master an Imperial Arms. Peep: The one that called to Esdeath was the ominously named Demon’s Extract. And - bang to rights - should have drove her insane... insaner. See, you were supposed to sip some ''of the ritual blood. Esdeath kinda just guzzled the lot. ' '''Necro: With this, she was able to become even more overpowered, often taking out entire insurgencies with the might of the Teigu. Though an accomplished fighter, something was missing from her life. And while squashing rebellions was satisfying, and the challenge of hunting Night Raid was intriguing, Esdeath became interested in love. Peep: She would find her heart of ice thawed by the young Tatsumi, and would engage full Yandere mode in her pursuit of him. Eventually though, Tatsumi would be free of her advances, and the General would ultimately fall at the hands of Akame in the final push for revolution across the Empire. ' '''Necro: The fall of the General would ultimately spark the beginning of the end for a lot of the Empire, so let's get into what gave her such an aura of fear and respect from her opponents: ' (Jaegers) 'Peep: Well, Esdeath was a skilled warrior long before the inheritance of anything particularly super-powerful. She was a skilled tactician and had a way with the blade that was almost unrivalled. She rose through Imperial ranks with ease, eventually earning the right to her Teigu. ' 'Necro: After consuming all of the blood, ahead of the advised amount, she would display her will and strength of character by subduing the voices in her head resulted from Demon's Extract. ' 'Peep: I wouldn't go as far as to say she stopped herself going insane, by the way. More like, she prevented herself from reaching all new levels of insanity instead. But the trade off for being a bit of a fruit-loop seemed fair enough; Esdeath would inherit cryokinesis on a massive scale. Now, pardon me for being a bit of a geek here; cryokinesis ''is ''my favourite power, but this ability alone was enough for Esdeath to end wars in a split moment. ' 'Necro: Former General Najenda recounted a mission where both she and Esdeath were sent to quell an uprising that had gotten the upper hand on the Empire momentarily. Where the soldiers had been losing ground by the minute, Esdeath simply froze over the choke point and allowed the village to be burned to the ground. ' 'Peep: Freaky shit, right? And that was when Esdeath's thirst for war was truly on display; she allowed survivors to regroup down the line as it would result in another war - more intense - down the line. ' 'Necro: There were several techniques she developed with the Teigu, one being the Hagelsprung, which appeared as a large chunk of hail coming out of the sky. ' 'Peep: She deployed this to great effect, almost catching out even Akame with the technique. On top of that, she had the Grauhorn, a large icy spear she could generate in the air that would pierce through targets. And then there was the Weissschnabel - where Esdeath simply tossed shards of ice at an opponent instead. ' 'Necro: Weirdly, Demon's Extract had no Trump Card to begin with. So the fact that Esdeath managed to use ''three ''of them is quite something. ' 'Peep: Not just ''use ''them, Necro. She created them. Like the Ice Cavalry, allowing Esdeath to summon a squad of icy centaur soldiers to aid her in combat. You think Esdeath alone is bad, a squad of her own military is probably about to end your whole career. ' 'Necro: She could freeze over entire terrains and create a 'Russian Winter' with the Ice Storm Commander in Chief. The ice terrain obviously benefits Esdeath when she can create weapons out of the ice freely as she did against Akame, creating makeshift shield, knives and swords. ' 'Peep: She could even make a temporary ice arm if she needed to. You know, like after the time she had to remove her arm to counter Murasame's curse. She even continued the fight with one arm, and could have even won the fight with the help of her most well known trump card: ' 'Necro: Mahapadma! ' 'Peep: Akame ga Kill's response to Chaos Control, Esdeath literally froze time and space. Just, you know, when she decides to. Admittedly, this is a rare usage as Esdeath will only call on it when she feels she is about to lose. ' 'Necro: Or when she is trying to prevent Tatsumi's escape. She used it to try and prevent his second escape, even if Incursio developed resistance to the time stop. As well as this, she used it to gain the advantage on Susanoo, and almost to get the kill on Akame. ' 'Peep: Except for Akame was smart enough to bait the technique and hit her from another angle. The ability is very powerful, and almost always results in a clear cut killing chance, but Esdeath's strength is really taxed by the move. ' 'Necro: Despite her fear factor and experience, Esdeath is still only a human. And though her techniques are very impressive, her Teigu does put a strain on her body for all the techniques she uses, there is a chance of fatigue. ' 'Peep: Though she can use her physical strength to compensate for his if she needs to. Remember that time she kicked that dude's skull in? And she went blow for blow with Susanoo as well. So, while there are certain weaknesses in her game, you'd still count your blessings to ''not ''be in her way. ' ''Esdeath: Of course not. I feel no empathy for the fragile! The strong feast on the flesh of the weak. Those who die, are not strong enough to survive!'' '''Intermission Necro: All right, the combtants are set. Lets end this debate once and for all... Peep: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Nero_vs_Esdeath_intermission.png|Peep4Life Fight The Capital, Morning, the Emporer (More like Honest's) Throne Room. "Sir, please! I'm begging you for protection! There's a crazy man after me!" An athletic, tall pink haired boy asked the Emporer and Prime Minister frantically, as if his life depended on it. This boy was named Doppio and he had a secret. A very Deadly one. He was two people. Literally. One side of him was a young innocent boy, and the other was a murderous psychopath, who would do anything to keep his identity a secret. Doppio was in trouble. A man who went by the name of Risotto Nero was coming after him thanks to Risotto having figured out that Doppio and the Boss shared the same body. "Well, I don't see why not...that is, if you are willing to preform some...services for me." the Prime Minster, Honest replied. "Yes sir! I'll do anything!" Doppio said, being to young and naive to understand Honests advances. "In that case, Esdeath. Go solve this problem." Honest said, gesturing to a busty blue haired woman who had been standing silently in the corner. She smiled in response. "Gladly." She said, snapping her fingers and a small squad of guards left with her. Verdict Category:Necromercer Category:Created By Necromercer Category:Peep4Life Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:"Team leaders" themed Death Battles Category:'Leaders' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Collaboration Fights Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Akame ga Kill vs Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Assassin Vs. Assassin Themed Death Battles Category:NecroLife Season Category:NecroLife Season Finale Category:Season Finale